WenDip Week
by A Pleasant Dream
Summary: A series of 7 prompts for the Official WenDip week! Each prompt is a single word, which is then put somewhere into a story of Wendy Corduroy and Dipper Pines.
1. Chapter 1

_WenDip week begins on April 4th and ends on April 10th. I'm super excited, and I will be contributing by uploading a story everyday for the whole week! The stories will be separated into a total of 7 different chapters._

 _The prompts go in this order:_

 ** _1\. Naked_**

 ** _2\. Promise_**

 ** _3\. Together_**

 ** _4\. Midnight_**

 ** _5\. Rainy Days_**

 ** _6\. Forest_**

 ** _7\. First Time_**

 _Since at least one of these will be rated 'm', I'll put a warning at the beginning of that chapter, but I'm going to rate the story 't'. If it's rated 'm', people won't read the other chapters that are just two dorks goofing around._

 _Get ready for WenDip week! You can submit your art or fanfics to the official WenDip Week blog!_

 _Wendip-week . tumblr . com_

 _(just get rid of those spaces when you put it into the search bar!)_


	2. Naked

_**A/N:** I kept smut out of this chapter. You won't find any until the very last prompt._

* * *

Wendy laid on her bed, aimlessly scrolling through her phone. She was bored, her friends were all grounded for a prank gone wrong. Luckily for the redheaded teen, she wasn't a part of it. An idea formed as she scrolled by a contact name. Why not have her best bud over for a movie night?

 _'hey Dip. wanna come over for a movie night?'_

She waited for a response, that came through very fast.

 _'Sure! Uh, when should I be over?'_

 _'how about in like, an hour?'_

 _'Sounds like a plan!'_ Wendy smiled. Dipper would never let her down. The teen looked over herself. The girl hadn't showered in a while, nor brushed her hair. Her dad and brothers had gone hunting, leaving her to peace. But, she might as well clean herself up a bit, and not greet her friend wearing a messy crop top and pajama pants. Slowly and reluctantly, she dragged herself off her bed and walked to the shower.

 _'Maybe just a quick snack...'_

* * *

So much for a quick snack. The older girl was sitting on her couch with a bowl of cereal. Her fourth one. She glanced at the clock.

 _'Crap!Crap!Crap!'_ She had 10 minutes before Dipper would be over, and she knew for a fact he'd be there either right on time, or a bit early. She grabbed a towel and practically jumped out of her pjs and into the shower.

The warm water was relaxing, she felt like she could stay in there for hours. She ran her fingers through her hair, rinsing out and left over shampoo or conditioner. But, the warm water slowly became cold, and she sighed. _'Probably for the better. I'd be in here forever if Dipper wasn't gonna show up-'_

Her thought was cut short as she heard a knocking on the front door. _'Shhhiiiii-'_

She grabbed her towel and wrapped it extremely tight around herself. _'Thank God this is a long towel... I'd be in trouble.'_ Wendy gripped the towel tightly around her for extra security, walked to the front door, and opened it.

"Hey, Wendy I-" The teen was almost scared Dipper was going to have a heart attack by how fast his face turned red. He choked on his words and blinked his eyes, only for Wendy to roll her own.

"Chill out, man. I've got a towel. It's not like I'm butt naked. Now come in so I can put some clothes on." The boy nodded furiously and walked passed her, taking deep interest in the floor.

"D-Did I come at a b-b-bad time..?"

"Nah," Wendy shook her head as she walked down the hall to her bedroom. "I just wanted to clean myself up a bit, I haven't showered in like, 3 days." She shrugged her shoulders and walked to her room.

"I'll be out in a minute, Dip. Just gotta put on some clothes, and we can start the movie."

"Y-Yeah... Sounds great!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Very short, I know. I kinda rushed with this one, sorry!**


	3. Promise

_" Promise me, you won't tell anyone?"_

 _"Promise."_

Dipper was having much more trouble keeping this secret then he originally planned. He figured he'd keep it in the back of his mind, and only talk to Wendy about it, if she even wanted to. He tossed and turned in his bed, and looked at the blank wall.

 _Wendy looked down at him, biting her lip nervously._

 _"I- Listen, Dipper, it's not safe to go into that part of the woods."_

 _"What? Wendy, I've been through here plenty of times, it's fine!" He didn't take his eyes off the journal in front of him. Mabel had been teaching Soos how to knit, which gave Dipper an opportunity to spend some one-on-one time with his crush. As he stepped forward, Wendy placed her hand on his shoulder._

 _"Please. Dipper, don't go that way. Don't go there." The slightly shaky voice of the usual laid back teen got Dipper's attention._

 _"Wh-why? What's wrong?" He turned to face her, and saw her eyes close as she let out a sigh._

 _"I... I don't want to talk about it."_

 _"Please, Wendy. You can tell me." The girl sighed and walked over to a fallen tree, and patted the spot next to her. Dipper placed himself beside her, looking up nervously._

 _"I don't... Know..." She sighed again and looked away. "My mom... She liked to go in the woods, she said it was calming but..." The girl paused, and Dipper hesitantly wrapped an arm around her middle. "But my whole family went out on a trip together, in that part of the woods and my mom just... Disappeared," she finished, looking down at her hands. "I don't know what happened to her," Wendy stood up, and offered her hand to Dipper. "But I do know, that it's not safe. And I'm not about to lose you, too. So come on, let's find somewhere else to go mystery hunting somewhere else." The smaller boy nodded and reached for her hand, blushing as they touched. "Oh, and don't tell anyone about this." She glanced back at him as they walked in the woods, hand in hand. "Promise me, you won't tell anyone?"_

 _"Promise."_

So here he was. Keeping his word. Dipper would never lie or betray his closest friend, yet there was a nagging to share it anyways. He shrugged, and after thinking it over repeatedly, he came to a stunning conclusion.

 _'She cares about me... She doesn't want to lose me...'_ Excitement began flooding his being. _'It's probably just 'friends', but she cares!'_ The twelve year-old smiled widely, and pulled the covers tightly around himself. Out loud, he whispered to himself,

 _"Promise..."_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ This is so incredibly short ohno,,**

 **oh well what can you do. I've had school stressing me out and I'm writing WenDip instead of an essay on the Dust Bowl.**


	4. Together

Wendy and Dipper sat side-by-side on Stan's old recliner. Movie night never worked out the intended way. They _were_ supposed to watch actual _good movies,_ but Gravity Falls Public Access T.V. had other plans.

So here they were, cracking jokes and pointing out mistakes in the films. Honestly, Dipper couldn't ask for more. He loved this. Every time she'd laugh, giggle, or smile, bhe could feel himself fall a little more in love with her. As the movies continued, he found himself growing heavy with sleep. _'I'll just rest for a minute...'_ The boy leaned back and the moment he closed his eyes, he was asleep.

Wendy knew Dipper fell asleep, but she didn't mind. It wasn't until she felt a weight on her side that she looked to see him curling up around her. Her face flushed a bit, and she patted his back.

"Hey, Dip, you asleep?" She knew the answer, but she didn't know if he was half-awake. Her only response was a small mumble, and the feeling of his arms wrap around her. At this action, Wendy blushed even more, but smiled. "Dork," she whispered, before pulling him closer. Her own eyes grew heavy, and she looked at the clock. _'Eh. Dad won't care if I get home a little late...'_ Wendy gave one more smile down at her friend, before submitting to sleep.

* * *

 _"Wendy..."_

She awoke instantly at the sound of her name, and looked down to see Dipper Pines, tightly snuggled against her. The boy was still sleeping, but with a content smile on his face. The girl whom he was cuddled against couldn't help but smile as well. Wendy weaved her hand through his messy chestnut hair, and he emitted a sound of complete serenity. The teen looked over at the clock, hoping that it wasn't too late, and that she could slip out of her friend's arms and make it back home.

Well, it wasn't technically late, but rather, it was _early._

"9:38 A.M."

Wendy let out a squeak at this realization, and felt dread beginning to was over her that she might be in big trouble with her father for not coming home. Her sudden tensing awoke the boy nestled against her. Dipper yawned and blinked his eyes a few times before nuzzling right back into Wendy's side without a thought. It wasn't even a full 10 seconds before the brunet knew what he was doing. He pulled back in shock, and looked up at his crush in fear that he'd made a mistake.

"WENDY! I-I uh, I didn't mean-"

"Calm down, Dipper. It's cool. Don't worry." She smiled down at him, and Dipper noticed something as she did. Wendy Corduroy... was _blushing._

"Wendy..?" The teen nodded,

"Yeah?" The boy squinted, just to make sure his eyes didn't deceive him. "Dipper..?"

"Are you... _Blushing?"_ As the word left his mouth, Wendy's face became an even brighter shade of pink than it was before.

"Psh! No! Why would I be blushing?" Her eyes were wide and she looked away from him, and a small smile was on his lips. The redhead caught this out of the corner of her eye. "What? Why are you smirking like that?" Dipper opened his mouth, then closed it. _'She already knows you like her...'_

"You just... You look really cute." He smiled more, and Wendy covered her face.

"Oh my goodness, Dipper..."

"Are you blushing more?"

"Dipper!"

"You are!"

The boy couldn't help but smile at her pink face, and Wendy couldn't help but smile at him back. "So... Why are you blushing?"

The question caught the older girl off-gaurd. Truth to be told, _Wendy herself didn't even know._

"I-... I'm not... Sure..." She looked down at him as he placed a hand over her own. Sure enough, her cheeks brightened with that adorable pink tint again.

"Is it because of me..?" He looked down where their hands rested, and he twined their fingers together. Wendy, much to her regret, blushed more. She let out a groan, and looked away. "Wendy? Are you okay?"

"I- I'm fine I just... I don't blush..." She lifted her free hand to her cheek. "Blushing isn't really my thing..." Her eyes glanced back to the boy in her lap. "I don't know why I'm blushing, I-I don't..." She let out another groan and sighed. "I'm sorry, man..."

"What for?" Dipper looked up at her confused, but shook his head "There's nothing to be sorry for. Like I said... It's... Cute..." Now Dipper was looking away and blushing, and Wendy was the one smirking.

"Even if it is uh... _Cute..._ It's nowhere near as cute as yourself."

"What?!" Wendy snickered,

"Yeah, man! You're adorable when you blush!"

"W-Wendy! I am not _adorable."_ He stuck out his tongue as if the word had left a bad taste in his mouth. As the girl continued her snickering, Dipper took every ounce of confidence in his being, and pecked her on the cheek.

His heart was hammering so much it hurt, his blood ran cold, his legs turned to jelly, but his lips were electrified. Wendy's giggles ceased in that moment and she felt her heartbeat increase rapidly. It was a simple kiss on the cheek, so why was this making her so nervous? As Dipper pulled away, he looked down immediately. He sighed and Wendy wrapped her arms around him. She tilted his head to look him in the eye. As soon as they locked gazes, the redheaded teen pulled him close, and hugged him. Dipper felt his face grow bright red, and he slowly wrapped his arms around her too. "Wendy, I-"

"Shh, don't say anything..." Dipper nodded, and held her tightly. The two stayed in silence, the sound of quiet breathing filled the room. As they pulled apart, Dipper looked up at her.

"I wish you could see yourself sometimes, Wendy... You really are an angel."

It was in that moment that the girl set herself free of any social construct of an 'age barrier', and pulled Dipper to her so their lips could finally meet.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well I finally got a kinda-sorta-lengthy chapter. Yeah this one is a _bit_ OOC, but what can you do?**


	5. Midnight

Dipper laid on the forest floor, his eyes staring up at the tent that surrounded him... And Wendy.

* * *

Stan had decided a family outing would be good for the group of four Pines. Except... The group of four wound up to consist of not just both sets of Pines Twins, but Soos, Wendy, Candy, and Grenda as well. Mabel insisted on bringing her friends, which led to Dipper requesting to bring a couple friends, and choosing his crush and the Mystery Shack handyman. The tent separation ended up well for everyone.

Originally, all of the kids and Wendy were supposed to share a tent, Soos to his own, and then Stan and Ford got the last.

"UH! My body is too big for all of us to fit in this tent. I'm about the size of two people!" Of course, that was the Grenda and the girls had set up. Dipper let out a groan and looked to Stan.

"I am not sleeping squished with all of them... And there isn't an extra-"

"Wowie!" Mabel's voice rang out as she shuffled through her overly-packed camping bag. "I found an extra tent!" Her smile was devious, and it wasn't until Wendy spoke that Dipper realized his twin's plan.

"Well, I think Mabel should keep with her crew. Me and Dipper can share a tent." His face burned. Nothing could've prepare him for _that._ He raced over to Mabel and kept his voice low.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm matchmaking, bro-bro." Her smile grew bigger. "And considering that _Wendy herself,_ filled in the blanks about this whole 'tent-dealio,' I don't think she's gonna mind that much." She turned her brother around, and pushed him forwards. "Now go hang out with her! And try and be calm. Don't think about it too much. Just stay calm."

* * *

He was not calm. His pulse was rushing. It felt so difficult to breathe. He couldn't think. Not when she was _this close._ Dipper turned on his side to see her face so near his. He could see each freckle on her pale face, strands of hair that were loose. She was _beautiful._ He couldn't look away. Her soft breath was relaxing, but it just made him more aware of how close they were.

A cold wind from the midnight air buffeted the fabric surrounding them. The sounds caused Wendy to shift. Her arm lay over his small body. The boy tried to stay still, but he just couldn't. He moved away slightly, not wanting to disturb her.

"D-Dipper..?"

Wendy's eyes flickered open, and her small friend held his breath. "H-Hey, man. You okay?"

"Y-Y-Yeah, Wendy... I'm fine..." The teen smirked, and wrapped her arms around him. "Wh-What are you doing?" The redhead snickered.

"I'm cold and the blanket isn't helping. But you're awfully warm, so you can be my heater for tonight." She nestled herself in his mess of hair, and Dipper's breath hitched. He shifted in her arms, his heart pounding. "You okay, Dip? You'd you rather be facing me?" Her voice was quiet, and she didn't wait for a response before turning her companion around to face her.

He couldn't stand it.

In an instant, their lips were pressed together. Dipper held onto her arms tightly. This felt amazing. He knew she'd probably yell at him for it, maybe never even talk to him again. But he just _needed_ to do it. It was to his surprise that Wendy actually kissed _back._ He couldn't breathe. He pulled away slowly and looked away.

"Why did you... Kiss me... Back..?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Her question shot through him like a spray of bullets.

"I-I'm sorry... You just..." He covered his eyes. "Ugh... I just... You looked so pretty, and then you started cuddling me and turned me around so I could see you. I love you so much and I just couldn't keep it down-" His lips were pressed by Wendy's index finger, and she smiled.

"It's okay, dork. If I was upset with you, you wouldn't still be in this tent." The older girl pulled him close to her. "I'm just waiting for you to get a little bit older, okay?" Dipper smiled widely and nestled close to her. "I'm waiting for you. Don't worry."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Ahhvjlsakbvjbr yes it's short it is also kinda rushed sorrY, I'm trying to get all of these done as fast as I can ahhh**


	6. Rainy Days

Wendy never really had a favorite kind of day. But if she had to pick, rainy days would be her favorite.

Lightening cracked across the sky, thunder following in it's deep, rolling booms. No tourists ever came in on days like these, which meant she didn't have to be stuck behind her boring post, behind the counter in the gift shop. Instead, she rested against the window, watching small puddles ripple as water splashed against them. She didn't know why, but these were calming days for her. Her feeling of bliss increased as her short boyfriend wrapped his arms around her middle, resting his head on her back.

"Hey, Dip."

"Hi, Wendy." His voice gave a signature crack, although it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been the previous year. "What are you looking at..?"

"Just the rain." She gave a thoughtful smile and looked down as her companion moved to her side, taking her hand in his. "It's calming, you know?"

Dipper looked outside, and focused on the water droplets.

"Yeah, I suppose so." He looked up at Wendy and watched her yawn. "Wendy-?"

"Before you ask, yes I'm fine. I'm just tired." She looked down at him, and her emerald eyes reflected brilliantly whenever lightening occurred. The brunet thought for a moment, the smiled.

"We could always head up to my room and take a nap... It's not like we'll have any customers..." He glanced at the door and flipped the 'WE'RE OPEN!' sign to it's 'NOW CLOSED' side. "Not now, anyways." But his words had been heard by nobody. Wendy's footsteps echoed upstairs, so he knew where she'd gone.

* * *

The sixteen year-old was curled up on his bed, her arms cradling the younger boy in her arms. He smiled as he relaxed in her arms, both of them wrapped in a blanket. Wendy kissed the back of Dipper's head gently, smiling.

"What's with being so cuddly, eh, Dip?"

"Me?" His voice was a mere scoff. "You're the one who's holding me." The redhead smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're the one who wrapped the blanket around us."

"I didn't want you to get cold!" His voice was so exasperated that she couldn't help but snicker.

"Calm down. I never said I didn't like it." The two shared a silence before Dipper spoke again,

"Wendy?" She tightened her arms around him.

"Hmm?"

"I love you. I've loved you for so long. Sometimes I wish I'd known you for longer, so I could've loved you longer." His hair was nuzzled.

"Aww, you're too sweet, Dipper." She giggled lightly. "I love you, too." He turned around to face her. His brown eyes gazed up at her.

"When?"

"Huh?" The thirteen year-old emphasized,

"When did you start loving me?" He nestled into her shoulder, wanting to be as close as humanly possible.

"Sometime in December..." Her voice trailed off and she looked down at her smaller cohort.

"Why specifically that month?" His voice was full of confusion that she knew she had to wipe away.

"I missed you, a lot... And during December, there's mistletoe and a bunch of other romantic 'icky' things... But I didn't find them 'icky' this year," she paused for a moment. "I thought about those things, kissing someone under the mistletoe, getting someone cheesy, overly expensive presents. And when I'd think about it, all I could think of was you. I wanted to kiss you, Dipper. I wanted to do dorky things with you." Her smile grew. "I went home one night, and I laid in bed, holding your hat. I missed you before, but suddenly, I missed you ten times worse. I felt lonely, not having my dork at my side, or trailing right behind me. You know those few pictures we took together that you left for me?" Dipper didn't even respond verbally, he just nodded. "Well I was looking at those. And I realized how much I really needed you. How much I _loved_ you." She moved back and looked down to see her boyfriend with a lovestruck smile plastered on his face.

"Wendy, that is so _sweet-"_ He was cut off as her warm lips pressed against her own. They'd kissed before, but it always felt so amazing to hold each other like that.

He really loved her.

She really loved him.


	7. Forest

Dipper walked through the forest of Gravity Falls, following behind his great uncle Ford. Although, his thoughts weren't on studies of a rare species of actual _blue glowing birds,_ but rather, on a certain redhead. The girl seemed to occupy every thought that existed in his mind. His eyes were open, but with Wendy on his mind, he didn't really _see._

"Hey! Dipper, keep an eye out, we're getting close to the nest-" The eldest of the original Mystery Twins caught a glance at the boy. "Your mind has to be focused on this mission! What else could you possibly be thinking? We're about to find one of the creatures still undocumented in my journals!"

"S-Sorry, Ford! I was just thinking about someone..." Dipper's eyes cast themselves to the ground, and he kicked at the dirt. The author smiled, and stopped.

"It's that redheaded cashier girl, isn't it?"

"WHAT?! N-No! Why-Why would I be thinking about her? Or her hair? Or her personality? I wouldn't be thinking about her at all! Hah..." Dipper met the eyes of his relative, then looked down again. "I was totally thinking about her," he muttered under his breath. To his surprise, Ford only chuckled.

"Stanley was like that. We'd be doing a science project, and he'd be talking about some girl named Carly... Or Carla... I can't remember... Doesn't matter." The younger boy smiled a bit. "I had a few crushes like that myself. Where it seems like they're the only person that matters. You're so close to them, you just wanna be near them all the time. Love was a science I could never defeat." He looked up, "And I mean pure _romance and love._ Not really all that gross... _intercourse stuff."_ The man had a nearly disgusted face. "All that's just hormones and basic instinct. But _'_ _romantic'_ feelings. I found those so difficult to explain." He shook his head. "But I have learned to tell when a person has them." Dipper looked up, defeatedly.

"Yeah... I know... Everyone knows... _'Dipper loves Wendy Corduroy!'_ But he was shocked to see Ford shake his head.

"You see, Dipper. While yes, it's quite clear your infatuations with her, I mean _her's_ with _you."_ The tone was dead serious, but Dipper chuckled.

"No... She already said how she felt... _'I'm too old for you.'_ Ford shook his head,

"But did she ever say she didn't like you?" Dipper opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it. "I'll take that as a _'no'._ The boy sat in shock, and he brought his hands to his head.

"M-maybe I'll ask her..."

* * *

Wendy sat on her stool behind the counter, with her legs propped up on it.

"W-Wendy..?" The teen looked over to see a flustered Dipper Pines, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I uh... Gotta ask you... Something..." He looked down and covered his face. "N-never mind. I-it doesn't matter..."

"I'll deem if it _"doesn't matter."_ A confused smile looked down to him, and the brunet took a deep breath.

"Do you... Um... Feel... Anything for me..?" He shut his eyes, expecting a scoff or a laugh or anything of the sort, but it didn't happen. He opened his eyes a little bit, to see the girl frozen to the spot. She hadn't been expecting that.

"I-"

"It's a stupid question, I know what you meant... It's fine don't bother-"

"Let me finish," she looked away and nodded to herself. "I... I _do like you..._ But our ages and stuff," she rubbed her hands together.

"So it can't work-?"

"That's not it! I'm just... _Waiting._ I'm waiting for you to get older... But I know you're not gonna wait around for me-"

"What!? Wendy are you kidding me?" She glanced over at the boy who'd flung his arms into the air. "This is _you_ we're talking about here! I'd wait... I'd wait forever..." He blushed as she smiled at him.

"Then we'll wait. I care about you, Dip."

"I care about you, too."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ I wrote the last half of this on an iPad, so please excuse any spelling errors.**

 **also yes, I headcanon Ford as asexual**


	8. First Time

_**A/N:**_ **THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE, THERE IS SMUT SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.** ** _(ages are not specified so you can choose whatever age you want them to be while reading. also; I headcanon that even when they are older, Dipper will always be shorter than Wendy, so he will be referenced as shorter)_**

* * *

The patter of rain against her window did nothing to disturb the sleeping pair. They rested together, arm in arm, snuggled tightly. The older girl made a small movement, which awoke both her and her younger friend. Movie night had gradually evolved into sleepovers at whoever's house, but neither minded that much.

"Wendy?" The younger of the two whispered to the other.

"Sorry, Dipper. I move a bit in my sleep. So I probably woke you up." She glanced away, almost guiltily. Dipper shook his head and smiled up at her.

"I don't mind waking up... It's with you right with me... So uh... Can't really complain..." The brunet blushed and looked down, only to hear a small snicker from his redheaded friend.

"You're such a dork. Do you know that?" The boy nodded and she smiled wider.

"I think I could fill a book with how many times you've called me a dork. Or, more specifically, _'Your dork'._ " Wendy tensed. "Yeah, I noticed that for the past couple weeks."

She tensed more. "So, what changed? I-I mean-! Not to pressure you I just-" She waved her hand and closed her eyes.

"Nah, it's okay," she paused, not knowing where to go from there. The soft sound of the bedsheets moving brought her out of thought. Dipper was much closer to her now, his face was a deep red, and his dark brown eyes glittered. "Dipper..?" He inched closer, and it hit her in an instant what he wanted. What hit her harder was when she realized that _she wanted it, too._ The older girl brought herself closer, and wrapped her arms around him. There was a hesitance from both sides, their lips centimeters apart.

Much to her surprise, it was the boy who closed the gap.

The boy who'd blush around her. The boy who'd stutter over words when she was near. The boy who'd do any and everything to make her happy. The boy who she claimed to be her best friend. The boy that she _loved._

As his lips connected with hers, Wendy let her eyes fall closed, and her embrace around him tightened. She didn't want to pull away. She held him so tightly, that Dipper thought he might burst. He wrapped his arms around her neck and held himself to her. It felt so nice for them to _finally admit everything in this one little action._ No words could have ever explained how strongly they loved each other, so they decided words weren't needed. Yet, they both still breathed air. Slowly, they pulled apart, their breath rapid. Dipper looked up to Wendy, lifted his hand, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The redhead's face went pink, and she moved forwards to press their lips together once more. Dipper smiled into the kiss and ran his fingers through her fiery red hair. Any ounce of confidence he had melted away the moment he felt something slick against his lips. He opened his mouth in question, but no voice came out. He was hit with shock as Wendy's tongue slipped passed his lips. She pulled him closer, but Dipper had froze. He didn't know what to do in that moment. He began to move his hands from her neck, to moving up and down her sides as he started to get the hang of french kissing. Needing air again, they pulled apart.

"Wendy?"

"Yeah?"

"Was that okay..? For an opened mouth kiss?" The freckled girl giggled and kissed his forehead.

"It was great." Wendy smiled at her friend, and he smiled back. His hands slid down to her hips, and the girl looked down at him, her eyes shimmering with surprise. He moved so he was now above her, and nestled himself into her neck. At first, he just nuzzled, but then he gave soft, gentle kisses. Wendy let out a small moan and felt her heart begin to race. Her arms pulled him down to her, holding him tightly. "Dipper..." His name was said in a whimper. Dipper felt his body start to react to her sounds, and the feeling of her body under his. His teeth grazed against the soft skin of her neck and she let out another moan. The girl's hips gently rocked against his own.

"Wendy..." He pushed himself against her, and she whimpered again. Her hands gripped the collar of his vest, and she pulled his lips back to her own. They ground against one another, moans being silenced against their lips. Wendy's grip on his vest loosened as she slowly tugged it back. He lifted his arms out of it, and looked down at her.

Wendy's face was flushed, her chest was heaving, her eyes were half lidded. Dipper tossed his vest across the room, and Wendy slid her hands under his shirt. The brunet shuddered, but slipped off the clothing. The girl who still was positioned underneath him unbuttoned her shirt, and slid it out from under her. Her younger cohort moved off of her and finished with the rest of his clothes, as did she.

Their eyes met, and they stared at each other. They were as bare as they had been the day they had been born. Wendy reached out her hand, and rested it on Dipper's.

"I-... Dipper..." She sighed and looked away. "This is my first time..." He nodded and moved closer to her.

"It's mine, too..."

The older girl tilted her head and leaned towards him, pressing their lips together. Wendy pulled away and laid back onto her bed, a chill sweeping over her as Dipper moved above her. The boy shook, his anxiety racing through him alongside excitement. The two shifted until they were comfortable, Dipper's bare skin pressing against Wendy's, their mouths molded together.

"Dipper..?"

"Yeah?" Their voices were nearly silent.

"Please, be slow and gentle. Please?" Her eyes were full of concern and it worried her friend.

"Maybe we shouldn't, Wendy. Maybe this is all too soon... I mean... I don't even have a con-"

"I'm on the pill... And it's not that I don't want to..." Her eyes searched his. "I'm just... I don't know, man. I guess I'm just... It hurts for a while... When you've got y'know... 'Female parts'..." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want to do it... Please just be gentle." She pulled him closer for a quick kiss before he pulled away slowly.

"W-Wendy... I don't want to hurt you-" She silenced him with another peck.

"If we just do it now, it'll be over with... The pain will fade, okay?" But Dipper still seemed worried.

"I-I don't want to hurt you, Wendy-!" All she could do was smile.

"I know, dork," she whispered, pulling him closer. "I'll be fine, okay? You're not trying to hurt me, it's just the way it is. I... I love you, Dipper. I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose. So please, let's just get this part over with." She kissed him again, and felt something prod at her lower entrance.

"Wendy... I love you, too."

His lips pressed to hers, and she let out a muffled cry as he entered her. He pulled out immediately, and looked down at her. Wendy was biting her lip, and her eyes were sealed shut as she gripped his shoulders tightly. "Wendy!" Dipper leaned down, nuzzled her cheek, and she nodded.

"I-I'm fine. It just- It hurts. I'll be fine..." Her breath was fast, he could tell she was trying to avoid tears.

"Wendy, I-"

"Please just kiss me." Her voice cracked almost like an upsetting plea. Dipper did as he was asked, and pressed their lips together like they had done many times already. He slowly slid back in, but he couldn't enjoy any of the pleasure of her body, as her nails were almost clawing at his back. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, and pulled away from the kiss. She buried her face in his shoulder, and let out another cry. His movements were slow, and he cursed silently at himself each time she whimpered from pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay... It's okay, Dipper." Her breath hitched. In another burst of worry, Dipper attempted to pull out, but her legs kept him in place. "Just... Keep going, just keep going." But the shorter of the two worried.

"W-Wendy..." His voice cracked as she held him to her tightly. He didn't move, he just rested on her. "Wendy?"

"I'm okay... It's feeling better..." She shuddered underneath him. "It's feeling good," she gasped and her hips bucked. "It feels really good..." She adjusted herself and looked Dipper in the eye. He didn't need to hear her speak to know what to do. He rocked his hips back and forth gently, and she let out a squeak.

"What-"

"Don't ask. I don't know." She couldn't help but giggle.

"Why are you-?"

"It just feels nice. It feels really nice." She blushed and moaned, her eyes closing. Dipper felt his face grow bright red as he continued to push into her. "Feel okay for you, Dip?" The brunet nodded.

"It feels amazing..." His breath was heavy and he leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, Wendy."

"I love you, too." He nuzzled her cheek gently and he gripped the bedsheets. "Dipper?" Her friend's thrusts got harder, and she moaned as they did. His teeth grazed her neck again and she smiled. "Geez, man? Wh-What's gotten into y-you?" The pleasure was amplifying itself, and Wendy was finding it hard to think, or speak for that matter. "H-Hah... Ohh... Heh..." She let out breathy gasps.

"Oh... Wendy, Wendy oh..." Dipper's groans got louder, and his tempo changed again. His thrusts were quick in, slow out. He was getting close to his peak, as was Wendy. She held him close as she breathed heavily. The pair let out their cries as a wave of pleasure crashed into them. Wendy brought Dipper's lips to her own as they rode out their orgasms. The red haired girl took deep breaths as her friend, no, her _lover,_ pulled out and rested on her side.

"Worn out?" The question's answer was quite obvious. Dipper seemed completely out of it. He smiled weakly and turned on his side.

"Y-Y-Yeah." His answer was almost slurred, like he was drunk with euphoria. Wendy snickered and pulled him close to her. She pressed her lips to his forehead, and smiled down at him.

"I love you." Dipper looked up at her, smiled, and curled himself up into her arms as tightly as he could.

"I love you, too. I always have." He gave a gentle kiss upon her shoulder. His eyes closed and he nuzzled into her. "Wendy?" She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hmm?"

"Since... Y'know... We said 'I love you' a lot tonight, and kissed-"

"Don't forget that other thing we just did _._ "

"Technically, what _I_ did. I was the one who did _you,_ so... Anyways," he shook his head, "That's not where I was going but... Are we like..." He moved so he could look at her brilliant green eyes. "Official?" His face showed hope and love. Wendy looked up and chewed her lip. Her voice was a tone of fake questioning.

"Hmm... I don't know," she glanced down to see that he didn't catch her sarcasm. His shoulders slumped and he sighed. "Come _on._ I'm just messin' with you. I love you, Dipper. And if you wanna call us 'Official', then that's what we'll call ourselves.

The happiness in his eyes could not have been measured. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Goodnight, Wendy."

"Goodnight, Dipper."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **And that wraps up this short little series! Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
